Custody
by ibliniy
Summary: 3rd in the Complicated Love series. The battle with KORPS is far from over, but Dan's biological father is back-and he wants Dan to come with him to America. On top of school, KORPS and his love life, how will Dan deal with this new development? Does he really just want to be a dad to Dan-or is there a deeper, darker intention? And what will happen to Keri through it? C4: Wedding!
1. A welcome headache

**Hey Guys! This is third and final story in the Complicated Love series, sequel to Merged! If you haven't read The Crime Minister's son and Merged (in that order) then I suggest you read those first. It will make a lot more sense.**

**This story will focus more on the developing relationships, like Frella's wedding, Toneisha and her parent's views, Deri and their problems, not to mention Zoe will meet somebody... SPOOOOOOOLLLIIEEERRSSS! It's somebody we've met before, can you guess?**

**Don't worry though, action is guaranteed! I love a good action story!**

**Thanks for sticking by me so long, I love you guys! 5-10 reviews for continue?**

**ibliniyxxx**

_Last time..._

_A crash from outside made them turn and run there._

_"STAY AWAY FROM US!" screamed Rosa, tears pouring down her face. "YOU DON'T DESERVE HIM!"_

_Dan's dad, Adam, was lying on the floor._

_"What's going on? Mum? Guy?" he asked the crying Rosa and the fuming Horatio._

_Adam stood up. "Dan. My name is Adam- and I've come to take you back to America with me."_

Dan looked between his biological father and his mother. "N-no. I'm staying with my mother." He went over to Rosa. "Mum, I'm never leaving you. Don't worry."

"And anyway," snapped Stark, intervening, "He has me now. A better father than you'd ever be." He shot Adam a disgusted look, and Dan felt a rush of respect towards the man. They may not get on very well, but they could still work together, to protect Rosa's happiness.

His head was whirling as well. A better father? Did that mean Stark... Horatio actually liked him? Wanted him to be his son? Dan felt his heartstrings tug at the idea. He'd never really had a father before, and had always been surrounded by women and girly guys (cough*Tom*cough). It would be great to actually have a guy to talk to (well one who didn't scream at every little disgusting thing he told them cough*TomandFrank*) and someone to connect with... Although Frank had always been there for him, he was more of Zoe's dad then his. He was the awkward boyfriend, the guy who never really fitted in, despite his good looks and charm.

Adam scowled at the sudden bond between Dan and Horatio. "He's my son. I get to look after him now."

"No you don't! I was raised here!" shouted Dan. People had gathered now, and were joining in.

"Yeah, he's British!" yelled Mark.

"Try something go on!" growled Minnie, displaying ferocity, despite her gentle nature. "I DARE you."

Adam, knowing he was outnumbered, simply turned on his heel and walked out. Dan grinned at his carers. "Thanks guys."

They winked and moved off, to allow the small family talk. Zoe had disappeared somewhere, presumably to find the others. Rosa sniffed and took Dan's hands in hers.

"I know I haven't been the best mother..." she began, "Being evil, and trying to destroy the world, and accidentally almost killing you... But I will do everything in my power to keep you here."

"Thanks Mum. And I've already told you I forgive you about the whole cutting-off-head thing."

"Why cant we be a normal family," sighed Horatio. "Instead I get stuck being in love with you, and a headache." He directed his gaze at Dan, who ducked his head, embarrassed. What he said next made Dan's heart soar.

"But you're the most welcome headache I've ever known."

**OK that was just to start off the story! How'd you like it? Good? Bad? Nice? Flames?**


	2. The Mastermind's departure

**Heya this is chapter 2! Please review? Pretty please? I would like 10...**

**ibliniyxxx**

Adam scowled darkly at the fast disappearing building, clutching his bleeding nose. To be honest, he hadn't expected Rosa to come back with him, now that she had changed for the 'better'. He had expected Dan to, though. No matter what anyone thought, he was doing this all for his son, and trying to secure a future for him. The boy was too stuck on his mother, and his 'morals'.

Those morals would change, though. Soon. Very soon.

"Don't worry Dan," he whispered from the black taxi. "Soon you'll see things like me."

* * *

><p>"TO ME! TO ME!" shrieked Tom, waving at Dan wildly. Dan rolled his eyes as he kicked the ball in the direction of his friend. The day had dawned bright and sunny, with a bit of that usual British pinch in the air. The boys (and a select few girls) were playing football, while the girls chatted idly or danced to Lady J's new track. The park was nearly empty, with only a few dog walkers and early birds floating around. Tom dribbled the ball in the direction of the goal, before kicking it back to a girl in their class named Ramona. She booted it into the goal, straight past Quinn. Quinn screamed a curse at her although there was no venom behind it. Ramona laughed and fluttered her eyes at Tom.<p>

Aneisha watched this all with jealousy. How DARE she! Tom was her guy! She pouted at the ground, much to the amusement of the two redhead sisters sitting beside her. Keri cracked one eye open from where she was soaking up the sun.

"Go get him then," she said, before shutting her eye again.

Zoe resisted the urge to roll her eyes. Honestly, that girl! Somehow turned everything into a funny situation or blew their cover. There had been several close shaves, what with the constant absence in school and the manic life they led.

Aneisha had got up and walked up to Tom who grinned stupidly at her. "Hi!" he said cheerfully. "How-"

He was abruptly cut off by Aneisha smashing her lips against his. After a moment she drew back.

"Don't you know how to make out with a girl?" she asked over all the cheers and wolf whistles that came from the crowd. Tom turned red.

"Er... No," he replied. Now it was Aneisha's turn to grin.

"Come on," she said slyly. "I'll teach you."

"Help me!" mouthed a terrified Tom at the guys, as Aneisha pulled him away to some secluded corner of the park. They just laughed and cheered after them. Much to Aneisha's satisfaction, Ramona looked thoroughly dumbstruck.

Good, she thought. Tom is MINE!

Keri watched the exchange with interest, eyes burning a deep orange as she processed everything in front of her. Zoe could never quite get over the fact that this wasn't the... _proper _Keri, not the one Dan had clearly fallen in love with. She knew then that their love was too strong to be felled by something like Keri being almost evil... Though that wouldn't happen in most relationships, she reminded herself.

Suddenly Keri jerked. Zoe was at her side at an instant. "Keri? Keri? KERI! HELP!" she screamed, as Keri's body convulsed. She continued to jerk uncontrollably as the others gathered, one calling an ambulance. Dan pushed his way to the front.

"Keri? What happened?" he asked frantically. She was still convulsing-rather violently, in fact. Quinn had run down to the clinic across the road to see if they could find some help.

Finally, she juddered in Dan's arms and lay still. He checked her pulse and made sure she was breathing. He kissed her gently on her nose as Zoe watched from the side, rocking backwards and forwards worriedly.

Someone must have fetched Tom and Aneisha from their make out session, because Dan was suddenly being pulled away from Keri as Tom knelt beside her. He gently lifted her arm, checking her pulse, and then her breathing. Then he lifted one of her eyelids.

"She's fine," he said. "For now at least."

Dan breathed out. As more oxygen finally entered his brain, he felt dizzy with relief. Keri was OK, she was fine. The emergency services would come in a minute and there weren't any signs of her life deteriorating any time soon. His girlfriend was still alive. Zoe cradled her head and gazed up worriedly at Dan, then at Aneisha.

Tom, who had now moved to the back of the group, motioned for Dan to follow him. He scrambled up as subtly as he could, then ran after Tom, fearing the worst.

"What? She isn't..."

Tom shook his head. "No, but Dan... Keri's eyes... they're back to normal. I don't have any evidence supporting my theory, and I could still be wrong, but I think..."

Dan looked up. It might have just been the ice cold fear seizing his body, making him unable to move. It might have been his dread, but he swore he could see a flash of deep orange crossing the sky. His heart sped up as he stared back at his friend.

"He's back, isn't he? The Mastermind is back."

**OOOOOOOOHHH! what relevance does the Mastermind have in ibliniy's story? Read the next chapter to find out! BIT OF A SPOLIER: Nobody should walk alone at night. It's common sense, really. Unfortunately for him, he doesn't possess any common sense. **

**Review, hunny? And it's the holidays, so... please? I wont be updating next week, as its Christmas, then on the 30th it's my dad's birthday, so I'll try and get an extra chapter in. **

**Later darlings! Follow me Tumblr too, I do prompts! Jazzgirlsworld is the name.**


	3. Memory Loss-and love

**Guys,**** I am not getting too many reviews on this so if you want me to continue this (otherwise I'll take it down) please tell me, because I am not sure if it is worth continuing. I have other stories to write as well. thanks!**

**ibliniyxxx**

When Keri finally woke up, she was in a hospital. She blinked and rubbed her eyes, screwing them up against the light. She groaned as a headache hit her full force.

"Sorry," came a blurry voice, one she couldn't quite place. The light dimmed and she opened her eyes a little more. "Is that better?"

"Yeah," she said thickly. She felt like her mouth was stuffed full of cotton. "Arghh... What happened? I feel like I've been hit over the head with a pole. Then stuffed full of... soft stuff. And now I'm one of those shop display thingies..."

"A mannequin?" came the voice, amused. "Tom was right. You HAVE gone back to normal."

That's when Keri remembered who the voice belonged to. "Rose!" she exclaimed sitting up. She got a head rush and promptly lay back again. "What are you doing here? What am I doing here?" A terrible thought hit her. "Oh no! No one's been hurt, have they? Taken? _Killed?" _

"Woah, slow down! No you just fainted. The Big M was leaving your body, and you had a sort of allergic reaction I guess. And everyone's fine as well."

Keri groaned. "Where's...?"

"Everybody's back at school, but they're worrying. I'll call them now, Dan's waiting outside. He got leave from the school." She got up and walked out, smiling at Keri one more time.

Dan burst in looking frantic. "Keri!" he shouted. She winced. "Oh, sorry," he said, lowering his voice. "Are you OK?"

"Besides feeling like a living mannequin? I'm good."

"I'm so glad you're OK," he said softly, kissing her on the forehead. Keri laughed.

"Wow, that was a bold move!"

"What do you mean? Do you have a disease, or some chemicals taped to your head?"

Keri blushed. "No, it's fine, Dan, I actually liked it. I like you," she said shyly. Dan's face contorted into confusion.

"What...? Wait, Keri, what are your last memories?" he aked urgently.

"Hey, my memory is fine! What happened to your leg more like? Is that _plastic?"_

"Keri just tell me!"

She rolled her eyes. "Getting zapped by the Mastermind's zappy thingy, duh! Did it not work and nearly frazzle everything?"

Dan fell back, slumping into Rose's vacated chair. "You don't remember. You don't remember."

"Don't remember what?"

"Keri, you are... Were... my girlfriend."

Keri stopped. "What?" she said her mouth failing her with every other word. "What?"

"The walks in the park! The beach and the horse! The midnight kiss?" he asked desperately. "You don't remember anything?"

"Dan, I... No."

* * *

><p>Adam walked briskly down the corridor.<p>

"Hey Adam! Glad you're back!"

"Where's the son?"

"Saw the English sights?"

He ignored everyone and continued silently into his office. He dumped a bag next to his desk, a scowl gracing his otherwise handsome features. He looked a lot like Dan, with his blonde hair and his blue eyes. He had high cheekbones, just like Dan.

_It's a pity he didn't inherit my strength, _he thought. _He's weak- just like his mother. She was always a good for nothing bitch. Left me when Dan was born, before I could enroll him in his training._

He picked up a pill and examined it closely. This was a pill which could destroy the world. It stopped evolution, and instead reversed it. It made people brutal, turned them into monsters, mindless monsters. One intake could kill you, and when you did, there was no going back. It destroyed you slowly, and killed you in agony, until you were just a shell.

There was, however a good side to it. It improved your lifestyle, and helped prevented certain diseases.

He crushed it in his hand. KORPS were running free, while all MI9 did was sit on the backsides and chat about what they were going to do.

Good wasn't good enough right now. He picked up the phone and dialled in a number.

* * *

><p>The Mastermind flashed in and out of sight. He was trying to say something but it was lost on human ears. All that came out was a garbled mess, as his technicians frantically tried to save him. The new Crime Minister, a man called Roger Faray, stood to the side silently.<p>

One thing was certain through the mess that was KORPS, MI9 and the government, which had now started taking a personal interest in the teenage agents:

Roger Faray was not human.

**Ohhh, what could this mean? Roger Faray not human? Dan in danger? Keri has memory loss? Who will put the pieces together? Also, when should Frella's wedding take place? Next chapter? But then, hmm, Tom- yikes, I didnt mean to type that!**


	4. The Wedding: Disaster!

**A chapter of fluffiness! Who doesn't love weddings?**

**the Fluffly (kitten) Queen,**

**ibliniyxxx**

Frank smoothed down his suit for the 5th time that morning. He hopped nervously from foot to foot, and ran a hand through his hair. Then he smoothed his suit down again. He checked his feet.

Dan watched all of this with some amusement, and some apprehension. It was the morning of Stella and Frank's wedding, and already several things had gone wrong.

The catering would be delayed by 3 hours. The wedding dress was ripped. Another international crisis had arisen.

"Let's see how Stella's getting on," Tom suggested, stretching his neck out. Frank jumped up, making Dan stare.

"NOOOOOO! I CANT SEE STELLA BEFORE THE WEDDING!" he howled, and ran out screaming. Dan poked his head out of the door Frank left through, just in time to see the groom running zigzags down the corridor, shouting about rainbows and ponies. He opened his mouth.

"Shouldn't we-"

"Nah."

"OK then."

* * *

><p>Stella meanwhile was shouting orders out, in her ripped wedding dress. Even as she walked, it was being fixed by Zoe and a few other seamstresses. She was already close to tears, having realised her perfect day was ruined. Despite Aneisha, Rosa and the Prime Minister assuring her that all wedding days were like this, she couldn't help feeling that the world was not on her side today.<p>

On hearing the catering was delayed, Rosa had shouted some very... explicit words at the person on the other end of the line. Stella had cried then, but luckily she was wearing waterproof mascara. She had seen the movies. She ran up to another agent, earning a glare from Zoe, who was about to insert the needle into her dress.

"Dave! Thank God. Get comms up and put our best people on the line. We need a negotiator too," Stella told Dave.

"You're getting married, Chief? Congrats!"

"This is the worst day of my life," snapped Stella, stomping away to make a few calls. "I need Frank."

"You can't see the groom before the wedding! It's bad luck," the seamstress said. "I'm sure that-"

"Stella!" came a shout, and suddenly a blindfolded Frank stumbled in. Zoe instantly wrapped a piece of cloth over Stella's eyes. "Stella, my love, where are you?"

"I'm here, Frank!" she replied, nearly falling over her dress in her haste to get to her future husband. There were lots of 'aww's but they were stopped when Rosa began shouting orders instead.

"Stella!" She heard Frank say, and suddenly she was wrapped up in his embrace, smelling his cologne. It was liquorice. She buried her nose in his shirt. "I've missed you... Also everyone at the wedding thinks I'm an escaped mental patient."

"I told you not to talk about the pony dream," Stella hissed, but she was too happy to be truly angry. If only they had time for this kind of stuff... If only she hadn't been so stubborn... They could have had weeks... Months... Years together, just like this...

"I couldn't help it... I think we'll need to hire a new band. The other one left."

Stella shook her head, breaking away reluctantly. "I should get back... But I'll see you at the wedding."

"Chief Knight?"

Stella turned. "Yes."

"I'm Roger. I'm here to drive you to the wedding," said the voice. Stella took off the makeshift blindfold, hearing Frank walk away from her. The man stood in front of her had brown eyes and dirty blonde hair. He smiled at her, but it didn't reach his eyes.

"Are we leaving already? I thought the bride was meant to be late," she said, but before he could reply, Tom and Dan burst in.

"Guys! Have you seen Frank?" gasped Tom. "I'm going to die..." he lay on the floor, trying to get his breath back. Dan gave him a look.

"Tom..."

"Yeah?"

"We ran across the street..."

"Still dead..."

Zoe snorted, "God. Tom you're so unfit."

"That's why I'm tech!"

"WHERE IS MY DRESS?!" shrieked Keri, bursting in. She looked very bad tempered.

"I know," Dan said, "Tom you find Frank." He left with Keri.

"OK, I'm alive. Where's Aneisha?" asked Tom, thinking of his girlfriend.

"Why don't you go with Roger," Stella said. "Zoe you go to the venue, get everyone ready... And get alternative catering if you have to. Can you-"

"On it, chief," Zoe ran out.

Roger smiled at Tom. "So you're the techie," he stated, as they walked out.

"Yup, that's me. I've only ever been on 8 missions."

"Wow. I'm guessing you don't like the outside much."

"I'm OK with it... In fact, I think I'd better go catch up with Dan..." Tom trailed off, eyeing Roger carefully. He definitely didn't like the way this guy was looking at him. He turned away, only to have his arm grabbed.

Roger stared at him with emotionless eyes. "Enjoy your day," he said creepily, and let go, climbed into the car and drove off. Tom shuddered. There just wasn't something right about that guy.

**OOOOH! Everyone's met everyone. Wedding procession in next! And who wants to see what happens when Stella gets her hands on a gun and comes face to face with the caterers? XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD!**

**Review as always, thank you lovely people who do! I would like 15 reviews... Otherwise this is not worth continuing.**


	5. Frank's wedding meltdown

**Urm, yeah. :}**

**WARNING: I think there might be a few distressing scenes in here. Everyone has their own definition of distressing, so I just thought I'd say this. **

**ibliniyxxx**

**WEDDING DAY**

Rosa waved her hand at the oncoming car. She was dressed in a red and black tight fitting jacket, with a matching skirt and red high heels. In her hair, she wore a pink butterfly clip that she had picked out with Stella, who had insisted she wear it to the wedding. The car pulled up, and the driver took one look at her, screamed, "CRIME MINISTER!" and drove off at lightning speed. She let her hand drop. Maybe she should get her son to do this instead. Then she wouldn't have to get Horatio to chase down cars and bring them back. She shrugged. Oh well.

"Horatio, do you think-"

"On it my love," Horatio interrupted, kissing her hand and running after them. There was a loud retching noise behind her and she rolled her eyes.

"Daniel!" she said, folding her arms across her chest. "Are you going to do that every time?"

"Every time," grinned her son, coming down the steps. His blonde hair shone brightly, nicely regrown, but it was still a shade darker than it used to be. His leg was still a bit wobbly, Rosa noticed, as he jumped the last step and winced slightly.

Ever since the Red Disaster, Rosa had worried constantly about her son's physical and mental health. He had refused to go to school with only a bit of his hair grown, even though the doctors said he was just about ready. Rosa had gone back into full Crime Minister mode then, screaming her head off about how she wasn't looking for 'just about' she was looking for 'absolutely perfect.' It had taken Tom, Aneisha and Stella to calm her down, while Frank had apologized to the doctor.

Every time she looked at her son, she saw -just for a brief second- the pile of blood, bones and skin he was when she had rushed onto the scene. She hadn't dared look into his open eyes. Then it was gone, and she was looking into the trusting eyes of her 16 year old son. The worst thing was, that their blood had mingled. She watched as blood and lumps of skin and muscle had poured out of her son's lifeless body and just... dripped into someone else's. It had been the most terrible thing she had witnessed, as a mother, a friend and an agent. She would have lost it if Stella hadn't been there.

**Flashback**

_Rosa feels her son dying before she even gets to the KORPS base. Everyone else is laughing and talking, but suddenly it feels like she can't breathe, and her whole world is being torn away from her. That's when she knows. _

_"DANIEL!" she screams, and suddenly everyone is silent, staring in shock at the former Crime Minister. She slides to the floor, trying to regain her breath, although she hasn't done anything. _

_"Rosa? What's wrong?" Stella asks. Rosa's hands curl into fists, as she tries to fight the feeling of death that has just surrounded her. "Rosie?" Stella kneels beside her. _

_"Dan," she whispers. "He's dying... They're all dying... He wants me there with him, he's so scared, Stella," Rosa looks into her best friends eyes, and Stella knows she's telling the truth. _

_"PUT YOUR FOOT DOWN HORATIO!" she shouts, in a tone that invites no argument. They're speeding along in the back of the lorry, but Rosa tries not to hear the cries of her son. _

_"It's not real, Rosie," Stella says, when Rosa tells her about it. "It's all in your head. Dan's not crying." How right she is. _

_But seeing Dan like this is even worse._

_She wants him to cry. She wants him to scream in agony. She wants him to shake and moan in pain. Because although the sounds would pierce her heart, at least she knows he is conscious, that there is hope of saving him. _

_Seeing his still, lifeless body is more than she could bear, and she throws herself onto him, begging him to wake up, to smile at her, to tell her it's a joke. _

_Arms pull her away, and medics surround him. "Clear!" one of them shouts, and Dan's body jerks. "Higher!"_

_It's then she realises she's covered in the blood of her son, and her hands begin to shake violently. Stella is beside her and the two cry. Rosa can't look, but Stella does, and her panicked, hitched breathing and hastily stifled moans are enough to tell her._

_He's dead._

**Flashback end**

"Mum? Muuuuuuum?" Dan said, waving his hands in front of her face. "Stella's going to blow if you're not with her in 5 minutes." He grinned at his mother, unaware of her dark thoughts.

Rosa smiled back, something she did an awful lot. Whenever anyone smiled at her, she would smile back at them, or even smile at young children who had accidently bumped into her. "Sorry, honey, I just a lot on my mind. I-" She was saved for an excuse when a window shattered above and a vase crashed into the fountain. Stella's shrieks floated out of the window and down to them.

"I think that's your cue," he laughed, and she reminded herself that he had been saved, that he wasn't dead and she wasn't childless.

"I'd better go then," she said, and hugged her son. He seemed surprised, but relaxed into it and gave her a squeeze.

"So should I," he replied. "Word is, the groom has climbed the Big Ben..." She laughed at that and waved her son off.

* * *

><p>"NO! I'm not coming down!"<p>

Oscar Cole sighed and Tom put his face in his hands. Dan had been right- Frank was having a meltdown and was currently clutching onto the spire of the Big Ben, while the general public gathered around to watch. Rose hovered at the window, while Tom, Oscar and Blane were trying to talk the groom down.

"Frank, really, you're being silly!" Rose called from technical support. "Why don't you come down and we can talk?"

"Last time I remembered, Frank wasn't this weird," muttered Oscar to Tom. Tom snorted.

"Oh, believe you me, a lot has happened since then..."

Frank howled miserably. "Come on, mate! It's your wedding!" Tom shouted, scooting closer.

"NOOOOO! Don't let the ponies get me!"

**(BTW this next bit was written by my BFF... So I have no idea what this is.)**

Tom began to climb closer to Frank and then...

"DIE STUPID PONY," Frank pulled out the vaporiser and aimed it at Tom. "COME ANY CLOSER AND I SHOOT!" Tom payed no attention and continued to climb. Frank shot. He missed but got the biscuits instead.

"THIS. IS. WAR!" Tom screamed. "How dare you!" Tom lunged at Frank, sending the other biscuits falling off the tower. There were panicked screams below as people ran in all directions to avoid Tom's biscuits.

"Backup! We require backup!" Rose shouted, and a SWAT team jumped onto the tower. The sniper on the other side of the tower grabbed a biscuit and jumped away, using a parachute to land safely on the ground, before hailing a taxi and getting away from the police who also used taxis but couldn't find the sniper.

"Thomas Tupper! Step away from Frank London or we will use force!" the head of the SWAT team called using a megaphone. Tom rubbed his ear and glared at the head.

"I'm right next to you."

"Sorry, force of habit."

Frank's eyes became plates when he saw the SWAT team. "BLACK PONIES," he shouted, "MY WORST NIGHTMARE!"

The SWAT team head put his hands on his hips. "Are you saying that because I'm black, bi-atch?"

Frank screamed. He shot the vaporiser in all directions.

Rose shouted, "Quick stop him before he destroys Parliament and Big Ben!"

**DUN DUN DUNNN! Will Dan get there in time? Will Stella murder everyone? Will the bridesmaids survive? Will the SWAT team survive? Will Tom get his biscuits? Will Frank see people not ponies? (I don't even know what she wrote but I CBA to change it).**

**Review! Thanks!**


	6. The Wedding: Back on track

**Hey guys! My friend (the one who wrote the scene) says hi too, and she's glad you like the scene so much. But anyway, here's Wedding Drama: Part 3!**

**EDIT: I'm sorry its a bit late, I had my birthday party over the weekend, and I totally forgot! Anyway I've made this chapter a bit longer to compensate. **

**ibliniyxxx**

Drip. Drip. Drip, went the tap. Tap. Tap. Tap, went the finger. A nail scraped across the surface of a desk. The neurosphere which held the Mastermind had a small red glow, bathing Roger's face in the light. His face was eerily pale, and his eyes were completely empty of emotion. He continued scraping the desk until there was a small dent.

"What's his name?"

"Tom, from what we've heard. He's never anywhere near KORPS."

"And his friends?"

"Neish, K3R1, V.9.5 and Daniel Haynes."

The scraping stopped. "Daniel Haynes?"

The voice replied, "His mother was the former Crime Minister. His father is Adam Haynes. The-"

"Yes, I know who he is. The boy... _Tom... _Will the others follow?"

"Yes. They are devoted to each other. He likes the black girl."

"Hmmm," Faray said, pupils turning to slits. "Neish... I wonder..."

* * *

><p>"NOOOOOOO!" screamed Frank. Tom toppled off the Big Ben, with a yell- to be caught by his best friend. Tom's eyes widened as he stared at the ground (which was oh-so-far-away) as he dangled. Dan heaved his best friend up, shaking his head.<p>

"Tom, mate, I'm glad that you are getting out more... But let's start with the less dangerous things first, yeah?"

Tom nodded, scrambling off the Big Ben to help Rose with the technical stuff. She pulled him in and they instantly began arguing about which was better: Blade Quest or Adventure Quest. Dan turned back to the SWAT team, who had managed to get Frank, but he was screaming and thrashing around still.

"Argh!" screamed the head of the SWAT team. "He broke my NAIL!"

"How the HELL are you the head?" one of his team said, holding down Frank's arm.

"I don't know," the head said, taking off the helmet- to reveal a black girl with her hair up in a bun. "Chief Agent Knight yelled at me to do this."

"Oh, for god's sake," snapped Dan, scaring Blane, who yelped and jumped on Oscar. Ignoring them, Dan snatched the walkie talkie off the girl and said, "Go back down. Everybody's going to the dogs today..."

"I know right," Tom said seriously. "All we need is another KORPS attack and the day will fall apart."

At this, everyone stopped and turned to him, even Frank. Tom backed away a little. "What...?"

"YOU JINXED IT DUMB-ASS!" shouted the black girl. "YOU TRY-NA PUT US IN MORTAL PERIL?"

"Some one get her off the tower," sighed Dan.

"Listen to him. He has a valid point," a voice behind him said.

"Frank!" exclaimed Oscar. "How was your trip in la-la-land?" The others sniggered. Frank shouted out a little, the wild look back, but quickly calmed down again.

"I've really got to get a doctor," muttered Frank. "Why is it that whenever extreme pressure has been placed on me, I see ponies everywhere?"

Blane gave him a look as he lead the girl off the tower and back inside, the SWAT team followed afterwards. Dan hopped off the safety guard and catapulted himself back into a waiting helicopter. Flying it was Rose Gupta, who shouted over the whirr, "Quick! The wedding starts in an hour!"

Tom threw himself in, and landed ungracefully on the other side of the floor, groaning. Frank copied his example but landed better, brushing down his (surprisingly unharmed) suit.

"Let's go. If the Knight wont come to London, then London will go to the Knight." He grinned at his (really stupid) joke. The kids exchanged looks and sighed as they flew away, the general public cheering them on as they flew, some holding up signs saying,

_GOOD LUCK!_

_HAPPY WEDDING!_

_I'M SUING YOU ABOUT THE BISCUIT THING!_

* * *

><p>Stella Knight was on the warpath.<p>

She had finally lost it. All day she had to deal with terrorists, creepy people and annoying journalists. And the catering still hadn't arrived! She growled angrily, the gun on her legs rubbing uncomfortably underneath her dress. Finally unable to take anymore, she threw a vase at the window, screaming at the top of her voice.

There was a shout from below as Horatio Stark dived for his life. He somersaulted to one side as pieces of vase came hurtling towards him, watching as the vase smashed into the ground where he had been standing a few seconds before. The French PM raised his eyebrows.

"Country is always like this, hmm?" He asked, looking up to where Stella's yelling assaulted their ears.

"No, Mr Prime Minister," Stark said hurriedly, brushing the dirt off the back of his suit. "Just today. And we have everything covered, a criminal couldn't get in here no matter what!"

Just then, Rosa rushed by, nearly flattening Stark in the process. She paused to help him up and then kicked down the door in her haste to get to Stella before she turned on everyone. The French PM screamed loudly, and Stark, having finally had enough (a bit like Stella) simply slapped a piece of duct tape over his mouth and lead the man inside.

We really have to do something about that whole Crime Minister thing, he thought wearily, before rushing out to greet the next car.

Up above, Rosa wrestled the gun off her best friend while Minne and Rebbecca got the catering out before murder happened.

"Just-give-me-the-gun!" her breath came out in gasps. Stella shrieked again, kicking Rosa with her white heel.

"No! THEY DESERVE TO DIE!" came her voice, and she swung the gun around to meet Minnie's face. She squeaked in fright and laughter- not in all her days did she expect the Crime Minister to be wrestling the head of MI9 for a gun, so she could SAVE people's lives. She was more likely to kill them. Then again, having the knowledge that your only child was not dead or lost did change people drastically.

Mark snatched the gun out of Stella's hands. "Really, Miss Knight," he reasoned, "They got here, didn't they?"

As Stella paused to think about this, Rosa knocked her over the head with a 12 ft pole, Stella landed on her face. She was knocked out cold. Rosa breathed out deeply. "Right! That's the bride sorted. What about the groom? Danny?" She said into her watch. Dan's face appeared on the screen.

"We have the groom, and we are on our way," he replied. "We should be there at- FLYING PERSON AT 4 O'CLOCK, FLYING PERSON AT 4 O'CLOCK!" The picture tilted as the helicopter swerved to avoid the flying person. "Anyway, we should be there in 30 minutes," he continued as if nothing had happened.

"OK, let's go!" Horatio said, making Rosa jump. The screen switched off and Rosa turned to face him.

"Flying person?" she asked, after making a few weird expressions with her face trying to find the right words. "A flying person?"

"You'd be surprised at how many there are floating around-quite literally," Horatio remarked dryly. "What can I say? London is a strange place." He walked off, dragging Rebbecca with him, completely unfazed at the recent turn of events.

"You know," she said to the caterers (who had come back), "I'm beginning to think KORPS was just a nuisance. They need to protect the country-from _themselves."_

**Review? Whaddaya think? Everything turned out right (well, as right as it can get in MI High). Half an hour until the wedding? And what is Faray planning? Read on! The Next chapter will be part wedding part surprise-thing-i-am-not-going-to-tell-you. **

**thanks!**


End file.
